project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Karai Shihoin
(name) is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Karai is a slim, young woman with pale skin, standing at an average height of 5'8"with medium length violet hair that she has tied up behind her head with a pink ribbon, making it a short spiky, fanned ponytail. Her hair also hangs over her face as bangs, along with the sides, framing her face with her full lips and brown eyes. Karai possesses an extremely voluptuous body, with large breasts and equally large hips, giving her a perfect hourglass figure. Her normal attire is a black spandex body suit that covers most of her body, though exposes her cleavage, which is covered slightly by a light lavender sleeveless vest that has a large pink ribbon wrapped around from the back with the two large strands extending down, while a smaller red colored rope that is wrapped around to the front. She also wears two long sleeves not. One tend to the vest but has a matching color, which extend to her hands, acting as fingerless gloves even. She also wears a pair of lavender shoes with black soles and heels extending near her knees. Personality Karai is generally a fun-loving kind of girl, that usually enjoys goofing off, rather than being a serious uptight jerk that spends all their time doing paperwork, which Karai knows that she has to do with being a guildmaster and all, but would prefer doing it later, since she would rather enjoy herself with others than to be cooped up in a room all day with nothing better to do. For that, she usually tries to hang out and chat with the members of her guild and try to get to know them better, always getting into gossip, reading magazines, and even helping out with any trouble her guildmates are having. Despite that attitude towards others, she can be quick to anger, especially if anyone tries to call her anything that she would find insulting or make witty remarks about her sex charm, all of which she usually replies with a sharp smack across the head. Oddly enough, whenever she smacks someone, she tends to always say, "I'll smack you!" right after smacking them, despite how her sentence would be more of a past tense. She is also rather clumsy at times, as whenever she lowers her guard, she always ends up tripping over things or falling into some traps in her guild, despite how in her skills, she should be capable of avoiding them. Karai deeply loves her guild and everyone in it, and would always be there to help them out whenever possible. She even personally trains with them in the guild to help them improve themselves, and generally tries to be an older sister figure to them all. However, anyone that thinks of her as a mother only makes her a little ticked off, since it makes her think that she's old or something. Her love for her comrades in the guild makes her very protective of them and won't take any insult coming to them or anyone ever causing real harm to them, as anyone that tries that will only make her get ready for war, and in that case, the best course of action to do is to run. When really pushed to her anger to the point that she'll fight, or when she really gets going in her fights, Karai shows a much more serious side to her, making all her clumsiness more of a facade to others, and can be a terror in battle, using traps and strategic skills to her advantage to get opponents to where she wants them to, and then take them down with her magical attacks. Despite how she doesn't like feeling old by being called a mother, she actually does adore children, and dreams of one day falling in love with a man that she could marry and start a family with. But even so, Shadow Phoenix and all those in it are her family. History Backstory! The good stuff Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also write how many kidō you can use. Zanpakutō Inner World Describe your inner world, optional (name) Describe your Zanpakutou. Release command: (Ability 1 name) Describe your first ability. (Ability 2 name) Describe your second ability. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional.